Youre The Only One For Me
by onesieandacalendar
Summary: After Alex and Izzie's wedding Mark realizes there's only one woman he ever loved, so he decides to take a visit to LA that would forever change his life. MADDISON. Not Lexie friendly ONE-SHOT. R


**I need to vent- about how much I hate Mark and Lexie.**

**Seriously, they're disgusting.**

**UGH.**

**Oh and yeah, in this fic, Addison isn't barren. This is quite possibly my favorite fic so far. Well, one-shot. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own. **

* * *

"_Sometimes I think about what a waste it is to through away all that history."_

"_I'm flawed and I'm a... a wreck, but you, it wasn't a game"_

It was the truth, which for Mark Sloan, was a hard thing to come by.

He wasn't necessarily one to tell the truth- but that, well that was definitely the truth.

He acknowledges the fact that he's with Lexie, but truly he doesn't give a fuck. There's only one woman he ever loved. Only one woman he ever _actually_ cared about.

He knows he fucked up. He knows it's his fault, but at the same time it isn't. She broke the bet. She slept with Alex fucking Karev, and even after that he went 60 days. He went 60 days because he loved her; he really, really loved her.

Of course he'd never admit that to her, he's way too stubborn for that.

Maybe that's their problem, that they're both too damn stubborn. Either way he decided he needs to call her.

Because it doesn't matter what the their problem is-he needs to hear her voice.

He picks up his phone and dials her number, and he laughs when he realizes he still remembers her number.

The next ten seconds while the phone rings seem to be the longest ten seconds of his life.

And when he hears a click, he freaks out, because he notices that he has no freaking clue what he's going to say.

"Hello?"

"Addison."

"Mark?" "What.. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine."

Addison sat silently in confusion, Mark took the hint to continue, "Alex Karev and Izzie Stevens got married tonight."

"They did?"

"Yeah."

"Mark."

"Let me finish, they got married tonight… and all I could think about was you. Not the girl sitting next to me, but you."

"Your girlfriend."

"What?"

"You said, the girl sitting next to you, don't you mean your girlfriend?"

"I don't care what she is."

"Mark-"

"Look, Addison. I don't know how to say this.."

"Just say it."

"I love you."

"You _what_?" She nearly screamed.

"I said." He smiled, as though she could see him, "I love you."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

"I'm not coming back to Seattle, Mark."

"You don't have to."

"But you're not going to come to LA."

"We can go back to New York."

"I don't know, Mark."

"Addison."

"Mark."

"Open your door."

Addison walked cautiously to her door and opened it, dropping her phone when she saw Mark standing in front of her.

"Mark- what are you-"

Mark cut of Addison by getting down on one knee.

"Addison Forbes Montgomery, I love you. I always have, and I always will. You're the love of my life, and I don't care if we're not the perfect couple, because we're us, and I love us."

He paused.

"Will you marry me?"

Addison stood speechless before throwing her arms around his neck and whispering "I love you so much." Into his ear.

* * *

_6 months later._

_The wedding, New York City_

Mark looked up and saw Addison walking down the aisle.

He noted the fact that she looked even more beautiful than normal, well, if that's even possible.

He looked to his left at his best man, who after freaking out when first hearing the news, had told him he better damn well be his best man.

Mark had just laughed and said "Who the hell else do you think would be my best man? I've realized I don't really have any friends."

After that, the old friendship of what used to be MarkandDerek, before Addison was ever in the picture, had reformed as though it never ended.

A month after Mark proposed, Addison had told Naomi she was moving back to New York. Naomi took it personal at first, but immediately backed off when told she was going to be the maid of honor.

Of course things weren't perfect, they fought a lot, but every time they'd end up realizing they really had nothing to fight about, and they'd go back to normal. Plus, they both had to admit, the makeup sex was amazing.

At the ceremony Addison had joked to Derek to stop trying to steal her husband. Derek laughed, and the three of them stayed together the rest of the night.

* * *

Two months later, Derek had convinced Meredith to move out to New York, and the four of them had actually managed to become really close friends.

It only took a week for Meredith to feel completely comfortable, as though they had been her best friends for her entire life.

Two months after Derek and Meredith had moved out there, the four of them were sitting in Mark and Addison's living room watching the Yankees game when Addison stood up in front of the t.v., which received immediate groans from Derek and Mark.

She laughed, "Trust me, you want to hear this."

Mark glared, "It better be good."

Addison smiled, "I'm pregnant."

Mark yelled, "You're what?!"

Meredith jumped up and hugged Addison, as did Derek.

Mark sat on the couch in shock.

"Mark." She said.

"Mark Sloan is going to be a dad?" He asked, not quite believing the situation.

Addison laughed, "Mark Sloan is going to be a dad."

* * *

**Yeah, I love them together. Like… the four of them. I don't know, it just kind of works. Yeah, so… Reviews? Please?**


End file.
